Episode 65 (2011)
Evil Fist × And × Rock-Paper-Scissors (ジャケン×ト×ジャンケン, Jaken × To × Janken) is the 65th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 3rd, 2013. Overview After hearing Biscuit's lecture on rock-paper-scissors, Gon works on a special technique modeled off of it by using Enhancer, Emitter, and Transmuter abilities. Meanwhile, Killua leaves the game temporarily to take the Hunter Exam. While he's gone, Abengane tells Gon and Biscuit about the Bomber's abilities and his most recent attack. Summary The Phantom Troupe members Shizuku, Franklin, Shalnark, Phinks, Feitan, and Kortopi land on Greed Island only to be confronted by a maker of the game, Razor. Phinks senses Razor's strength when Razor pulls out an "Eliminate" card, that only Game Masters hold. Razor tells them that they must enter through the proper channels, should they do so, they could fight him in the game get an item. Phinks tells him that they'll come back to the game through the front door and Razor uses the "Eliminate" spell to teleport them off the island. He then uses an incredibly powerful Emitter attack to blow up the Troupe's boat. Meanwhile, Gon trains his new ability, Rock, by punching a huge boulder into little pieces. Killua and Biscuit are impressed until he tries another attack, Paper, which is a dud. It fails because Gon is an Enhancer and Paper is an Emitter attack. Gon also wants to learn Scissor, a Transmuter attack, which allows him to cut with Nen. Though Biscuit likes the idea of variety, she is uncertain it will work. Gon explains he came up with the idea when Biscuit described the history of rock-paper-scissors and, because he enjoys the game, he used it to create his abilities. This will ultimately help Gon, using his feelings to increase his power. Killua then uses his electrical ability, impressing Gon, but scaring Biscuit. She wonders what kind of childhood he has had, but is glad the two boys are friends. Biscuit decides for them to take a break from training when Gon remembers that soon the next Hunter Exam will begin. The three go into Masadora to find out how to leave the game and an NPC tells them with either a "Leave" card, or to fight or bribe the chief of the port to sail them out. They go to the dock and Killua easily defeats the Harbormaster. Gon tells Killua about the Kiriko monsters and he and Biscuit go to train. Killua meets Elena, and she takes him to Dolle Harbor. While training, Biscuit and Gon run into Abengane. They notice the bomb on his shoulder and he tells them how Genthru tricked him and many others. He adds to warn everyone they see about the Bomber and if they see him, to avenge the ones Genthru killed. He suspects that the deal Genthru gave Nickes is setup and prepares for something. At the same time, Nickes meets with Genthru, Sub, and Bara. Genthru demands Nickes' ring to see if the restricted cards are really in his book. Nickes wants Genthru to disarm the bombs first, but he won't budge. Nickes reluctantly gives Genthru his ring and they enter the game. Elsewhere, Abengane uses his Nen ability Exorcism to remove Countdown from his body. He throws a wooden doll into a fire and outgrows a monstrous worm. Nomdieu, Assam, Isaac, and another man meet Nickes and the Bombers at the entrance of Greed Island for Genthru to remove the ability. Once Genthru has checked that all the cards are in the book, Nickes pleads with them to release the ability. At the same time, the hideous worm Abengane has unleashed from the fire crawls towards him and eats the bomb off his shoulder. Not a moment later, Genthru, Sub, and Bara put their thumbs together, exclaiming "Release!" Almost immediately, the bombs explode, killing the five men and dozens of others; Abengane the only exception. However, the worm creature stays on his body until he can kill Genthru, or touch him. Gon wants to help the victims of the Bomber, but Biscuit figures sooner or later they'll run into him anyway. They collect spell cards in order to protect themselves in the game while waiting for Killua to return. Killua sits with the Kiriko while Gon continues to train and is able to make a little ball of Nen while trying Paper. It is small, but a huge improvement. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the manga, after learning about the Harbormaster, Gon, Killua, and Biscuit are attacked by a pack of wolves in the forest. Navigation es:Episodio_65_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc